


Bliss

by rainbowskissors



Series: Cadnis Supremacy [1]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Beach Day, Cady and Janis fluff, Dairy Queen, F/F, Ice Cream, No Angst, cute fluff, i don’t know how to tag, we love cadnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowskissors/pseuds/rainbowskissors
Summary: Cady and Janis go to the beach to spend a day together.
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: Cadnis Supremacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056965
Kudos: 18





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> cadnis fluff <3  
> my fav ship from mg
> 
> tw; mentions of homophobic slurs, bullying/harrassment, self-harm

“Janis, hurry up!”

Janis shot one final glance at herself in the mirror, before taking a deep breath and grabbing her loose grey shirt off of the bed, throwing it on. Then she grabbed the beach bag that was leaning against her door frame.

She was in a black one piece bathing suit with small ruffles at the top. She was a bit uncomfortable in it - she’d never shown this much skin... ever. But Cady had showered her in compliments when she’d first tried it on, assuring her that she looked amazing, so Janis had agreed to wear it.

She ran down the stairs two at a time, literally barreling into Cady at the bottom. They stumbled backwards until they collapsed onto the couch in a laughing mess. 

Janis had fallen onto Cady, and was currently lying across Cady’s legs as she’d fallen into a sitting position. The laughter died down as they locked eyes. 

For a moment, there was dead silence as Janis enjoyed Cady’s eyes. They were a sparkling azure, so full of life and joy and sweetness. Janis could’ve looked in them forever, but Cady let out a giggle and pushed Janis off of her.

She tumbled onto the rug on the floor with a thump, shooting Cady a dirty glare. “Hey!”

“Sorry, babe. But we have to go or else there won’t be any space!” Cady exclaimed, offering her hand to her girlfriend. Janis smiled and took it, and the two exited Janis’s house, hand in hand.

They walked down the driveway, to where Cady’s mom was waiting in her car to drive the two.

“Hey, girls. Ready to go?” Laura asked, as the two climbed into the car and threw their bags and towels into the trunk. 

“Yup!” Cady said back. Her mom gave the two of them a smile before starting the car. 

The two were happy to just sit in the back, hand in hand, looking out their windows. And that’s how they sat, for the half an hour drive it took to get to the beach.

In no time at all, they’d arrived at the beach. Time could pass in a blur when Janis was enjoying the moment, which she was definitely doing. At some point, the suburban neighbourhoods had merged into the outskirts of the city, and then the beach.

“We’re here,” Laura told them, pulling into a parking spot. Cady glanced at Janis with a huge grin on her face, looking as giddy as a little kid in a candy store. Janis couldn’t help but return it - her happiness was infectious.

Cady jumped out of the car and ran around to the back, tapping on the window of the trunk and waving inside the car to Janis before she could even get her seatbelt off. Janis chuckled and followed her.

Laura also exited the car and helped her daughter grab all her bags, and helped Janis pile the towels into her arms. 

The two closed their doors and the trunk, and waved goodbye to Cady’s mom.

“Bye, mom!” Cady called as she climbed back into the car, giving them one last smile before closing the door.

“Thanks for the ride, Laura,” Janis added with a smile right as the door shut.

“I’ll come pick you guys up at around 6, ‘kay? You girls have fun now,” Laura said, rolling down the window. 

“Okay,” Cady answered, nodding as her mom started the car again and drove away.

Cady turned to Janis, the sparkle ever-so-present in her eyes. Her messy auburn hair seemed to shine in the sun, and her smile was bigger than ever.

Janis thought of herself as the luckiest person alive to have been able to snag a girl like Cady - sweet, kind, beautiful, adorable, caring... the list when on and on.

“You’re gonna catch flies,” Cady joked with a smirk. Janis quickly looked at her feet, realizing she’d been staring. 

Then she remembered they were a couple, and she shouldn’t be embarrassed that she found Cady beautiful. So she looked back up at her and took a step closer, closing the gap between the two.

The kiss was short and sweet, and when Janis stepped away with a smirk of her own, Cady was blushing.

“Now who’s catching flies?” Janis teased, poking Cady. Her girlfriend just shot her a playful glare, then her face brightened up again and began to drag Janis from the parking lot to the beach.

“C’mon! It’s a perfect day to go swimming!” she practically yelled. 

“Okay, okay! Just hold on!” Janis yelped, the towels already threatening to spill out of her arms. Somehow Cady had managed to balance all her things perfectly in hers, but as her best friends knew... Janis was  _ not _ the most organized of people.

“Hurry up, Janis!” Cady groaned, pulling a pout like a 5 year old.

“Chill, Cadds,” Janis laughed as she rearranged the towels. Then she let Cady take her free arm and drag her all the way across the boardwalk onto the hot sand.

Janis shifted her feet uncomfortably as the sand pooled into the cracks of her sandals. Cady was prancing forwards, right up to the edge of the water.

It was crystal clear, making soothing sounds as it crashed forwards onto the sand. The occasional sqwauk of a seagull could be heard, and Janis was reminded of the unpleasant memory when she’d been a child and a seagull had snatched her chicken snack out of her hand. She’d cried the entire rest of the day, and had since had a hatred for seagulls.

(A/N: true story for me :/)

Cady had laid her towel down on the sand as Janis had been surveying the beach, and beckoned her girlfriend over. Janis caught her eye and went over to her, laying her towel beside Cady’s.

“What’s wrong? You look like someone poked you with a pencil,” Cady commented, taking off her shirt. Cady was in a black and white bikini, complete with mini ruffles not unlike the ones on Janis’s.

“Seagulls,” Janis murmured, distracted. Cady raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask.

Janis couldn’t help but admire the soft curves on Cady’s body. She was a light build, pretty small which made her perfect for wrapping in her arms when they cuddled. Compared to herself, with her a-bit-too-long legs and terrible balance, Janis thought Cady was absolutely perfect.

“Are you alright, Janis?” Cady asked, a whisper of a smile dancing on her lips.

“Just wondering what I’ve done to earn a beautiful girl like you,” Janis joked, only half sarcastic. Cady really was beautiful.

Cady threw her shirt in her bag and kicked off her flip flops. 

“C’mon, slowpoke!” she groaned, nudging Janis as she did the same at a slower pace. Janis just rolled her eyes. “I’m coming, I’m coming!”

The two threw their stuff into their bags and raced down to the shore, laughing the whole time. They slowed their pace as they reached the edge of the water, and Cady hesitantly took a step in.

“It’s kinda cold,” she exclaimed with a little shiver. Janis stepped in beside her, and nodded, the cold shooting up her legs and cooling her down from the hot day.

“Let’s play a game. We have to walk into the water, and you can’t stop until you’re up to your shoulders, even if it’s cold,” Janis suggested with a grin. 

“You’re on,” Cady shot back without a second of hesitation, and held out her hand for Janis. She gladly clasped it in her own, and the two took several steps forward into the surf.

Now they were up to their knees, and Janis was beginning to regret her dare. But she wasn’t about to chicken out in front of Cady.

Her girlfriend hunched her shoulders, her mouth forming a cute little ‘o’. 

“I’m kinda starting to regret agreeing to this,” Cady laughed. Janis smirked. “Chicken,” she teased. Cady stuck out her tongue. “Am not!”

As if to prove her point, she began pulling Janis into the water a bit faster. 

The two finally reached the point where they were up to their shoulders. Cady’s long hair swirled in the water, making red sworls, while Janis’s shorter hair only got wet at the blonde tips.

As Janis was admiring how refreshing the water felt from the hot day, she was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts by a flash of cold. Cady had splashed her with water, and now droplets were dripping off her chin and back into the water.

“Oh, you’ll pay for that!” Janis threatened, cupping some water in her hands. Cady laughed and sqealed, trying to swim away. But she didn’t turn fast enough, and was hit full in the face with cold water.

She gasped, and Janis shot her a devilish grin. After the shock wore off, Cady returned it and began chasing after Janis. 

Janis struggled to get away from Cady, who was actually pretty lithe and quick in the water. She sliced through with ease, gaining on her girlfriend in no time.

Janis’s foot slipped on the soft sand at the bottom of the water, falling forwards and plunging face-first.

She quickly surfaced, taking a deep gulp of air. Her hair was plastered to the side of her face, and when the water trickled out of her ears, she heard Cady laughing and no longer chasing her.

“Guess the water got you for me,” she joked. Janis just bit her lip, enjoying how happy Cady looked.

It was then that she realized, she herself was at the happiest she’d ever been.

It had taken a lot of time, tears, therapy, healing, medication, and hugs for Janis to have gotten to where she was at the moment. Ever since the sixth grade, when Regina had so carefully planned for Janis’s downfall, her mental health had spiralled into the abyss of depression and anxiety.

Ruthless comments and slurs hurled at her in the hallways. Her stuff stolen, or broken, or vandalized.

She could still see ‘space dyke’ in bold black letters on her locker.

But thanks to Damian and Cady, Janis was doing much, much better. Damian had helped her every time she’d had a relapse, and Cady had hugged and kissed her for hours until she’d felt better. Without them, who knew where Janis could have ended up?

And speaking of Regina... Janis was still struggling to forgive her, but she knew Regina was making the biggest effort she could. She was giving Janis her space, but apologizing profusely every moment she’d gotten. 

After all, how do you instantly forget over 5 years’ worth of miserable pain and suffering?

Janis was startled out of her mental reflection by Cady jumping on her back and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. 

“Boo,” she whispered into Janis’s ear. She shivered, feeling tingles run up and down her spine. Then a smile spread across her face.

There was no need to dwell on the past. What was done was done. Yes, Regina had fucked up. Really bad. But as long as Janis was living in the moment, with the girl of her dreams, everything would be okay.

“Aaah! You scared me!” Janis cried dramatically, bending back and throwing Cady into the water. There was a trememdous splash as she fell back, losing her grip on Janis. Janis twisted around to see Cady flailing and splashing water everywhere.

“Janiiiiiis!” she whined when she popped back up, shaking her head to clear the water. Janis simply poked her on the nose. “Boop.”

Cady did the same. “Boop!”

“Boop.”

“Boop.”

“BOOP!”

Silence. The booping stopped.

Then, the two burst into uncontrollable laughter. There wasn’t anything really specific they were laughing about. But having each other’s company, and being happy together was enough. More than enough.

“Do you wanna go swim out to that buoy thing?” Cady asked, turning and pointing to an orange floating thing that looked like a traffic cone. Janis shrugged. “Sure.”

...Okay, here’s the truth: Janis can’t swim. 

She’d spent so much time in therapy, trying to heal from Regina’s shit, that she hadn’t spent any time doing activities a normal teenager would do, including swimming.

And besides. Swimming meant wearing a bathing suit, which would have revealed the painful history scarring Janis’s arms and legs. 

But Damian and Cady, and a shit ton of medication, had helped her heal. 

Janis hadn’t even thought about the white lines boring into her skin for the past year, so faded they were barely visible. She unconsciously pressed a finger to the longest one on her left forearm, which stretched from her wrist to the crook of her elbow, and traced her finger down in the water.

She’d made that cut after a particularly rough day, when Regina’s new best friends, Gretchen and Karen, had scribbled ‘Janis is a space dyke’ all over her backpack in permanent marker. She’d gone home and cried all day, then at night she’d broken out the razor.

But she hadn’t made a cut in over a year. And that was how she planned to keep it.

Cady had already dived forward and was paddling through the water with neat, bold strokes slicing through the water. In no time at all she’d drifted ten metres from Janis, and stopped to wait for her.

“You okay, Jan?” she called, frowning as she watched Janis struggle to push through the water. Swimming wasn’t natural to her. She loved the feel of water, sure, but she didn’t know how to move easily through it. She mostly just enjoyed standing and playing in it.

“Yeah, I’m good,” she sputtered, as water splashed into her mouth. She spat it out and after a bit of a struggle, reached Cady, who held her arms out for Janis to hold onto.

“Can’t swim?” she asked, tilting her head a little. Janis sighed. “I never... never really learned,” she admitted, biting her lip.

“That’s okay. Just hold on to my hand and I’ll guide you there,” Cady told her with a reassuring smile. Janis returned it, and clasped onto Cady’s hand.

Cady turned back to the direction of the buoy, leading Janis along. The two glided in the water, and Janis felt much more comfortable and relaxed holding onto Cady’s hand.

In no time at all (thanks to Cady’s superior swimming skills) the two had made it to the buoy. Cady only let go of Janis’s hand when she was sure that Janis had a firm grip on the buoy.

They threw their arms onto the orange cone, enjoying the waves, the sun, and each other’s company.

“Thank you,” Janis murmured after a bit. Cady let out a content breath, giving her girlfriend a smile. 

“Anytime.”

-

After that, the two spent a few more hours playing in the shallow end of the beach, splashing water and flopping around and ignoring the weird looks strangers were giving them. 

Then they’d gone onto the sand and built a massive sand castle, went to the beach bar and ordered Shirley Temples, and sat in the shade, hugging and telling stories and laughing.

By 6:00, when Laura had promised to pick them up, Cady and Janis were both dry from lounging around in the sun, and they’d packed up all their things. 

They were sitting on the edge of the boardwalk facing the parking lot, their legs dangling off the edge and chatting away. Janis had slung her arm around Cady’s shoulders, and Cady was holding onto Janis’s wrist tightly.

“Hello, lovebirds,” Laura chirped, pulling up in front of them with the window rolled down. Cady smiled at her. She never seemed fazed about her mom’s teasing.

“Hi, Laura,” Janis greeted her as she walked around to the back to put their stuff in. Laura opened the trunk and Janis and Cady piled their bags inside before climbing into the car.

“Do you guys want me to drop you off at Dairy Queen? You can walk back home by yourselves after,” Laura offered. Cady turned to Janis with wide, happy eyes. Janis couldn’t help but notice that she looked like a little puppy.

“Yes!” Cady exclaimed. 

Laura chuckled as she pulled out of the parking lot. Outside, the sun was just beginning to set in the water, staining it a beautiful crimson colour.

Cady’s hand had found it’s way into Janis’s while it had been resting on the car seat.

Of course, she didn’t mind. Not at all.

-

“You have ice cream on your nose!” Cady teased. Janis pulled a pout.

“I do not!” she complained, brushing her finger over the tip of her nose where there was a smudge of ice cream. She licked it off, enjoying the mint chocolate on her tongue.

Cady licked her strawberry cone, then paused as if in thought for a second.

After a brief moment, she leaned over and booped Janis on the nose again. “Boop,” she said softly.

A soft smile appeared on Janis’s face as she tucked a blonde lock behind her hair.

“Boop yourself.”


End file.
